


Pervail

by Cloudyrai_n



Series: Tomarrymort [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Forbidden Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Politics, Royalty, at first, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyrai_n/pseuds/Cloudyrai_n
Summary: When Harry Potter, the last heir to throne goes missing after the king's death. Questions arise, loyalties waver and Love blooms.There's more than one predator in the horizon, if only Tom Riddle knew that.





	Pervail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Limonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limonium/gifts), [oneoftheoddones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoftheoddones/gifts).



> Beta'd by WolfofLilacs.
> 
> Dedicated to my lovely friends at Discord, Nica and Inya. I love you guys so much, and I hope you like this fic!

The prime minister watched as the daily prophet speedily set up the

equipment as they prepared for his urgent news. Men and women of various ages casted spells and levitated objects all in perfect order.

 

He wiped the sweat out of his brows, nervously sucking on his lemon drops as he practised the speech in his mind.

 

He had received the news a few hours ago and knew right away that the news would have grave consequences.

 

“Your on, Prime minister sir.” One of the news men informed him. The nondescript man handed him the microphone and signalled for him to start talking.

 

He cleared his throat nervously and began his well rehearsed speech. “I announce to you, the people of Magical Great Britain, a most solemn news.” He paused and swallowed heavily. “Yesterday the King passed away in his sleep.”

 

Gasps could be heard across the room.

 

“The King was greatly loved by all his peoples.” He continued “He was respected as a man and as a prince by his loyal subjects and by his husband and son. His death struck a deep and resounding note in our lives.” he admitted solemnly.

 

He could swear he saw a few men and women crying. He couldn’t blame them; even he felt like crying. For all of King James’ faults, he was always well loved by his people

 

“But we must not dwell on the past. For, with the death of the King, a new King arises.“ He announced with more steel in his voice.“King Henry, of Peverell blood, will precede our late king.”

 

“M-may his reign be fruitful and long. “ He stammered, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Long live the King!”

 

‘Long live the King!’ echoed the men and women in the room with him. All of them wore looks of disbelief and dismay at the prime ministers news, Whispering and gossiping among themselves.

 

He gestured to the microphone, prompting them to stop the broadcast.  He heaved a sigh of relief and called for his secretary.

 

“Percy! We must go. We can’t dawdle,the Queen Mother is waiting for us in Peverell Castle.” He stressed. Percy immediately came by his side and nodded his assent.

 

They walked towards the doors and were greeted by an onslaught of flashing cameras and persistent reporters. The prime minister’s guards pushed the most eager of them away from the duo.

 

“Do you have a comment on the Kings death Prime minister?”

 

“Was there any foul play involved?”

 

“How well is the new King coping with the burden of the crown?”

 

“Is the Queen Mother ill too?”

 

He breezily walk past all of them with his secretary while promising them to answer all their questions tomorrow.

 

“Percy, to Peverell castle.” His secretary nodded stiffly and with a flash, the both of them disapparated.

 

It was going to be a long day.

  
  


The Queen mother’s flaming red hair crackled as as misery and rage filled her heart. 

 

Her dear husband. Her beloved. Her life. Her….Prongs.

 

She choked on a sob as another set of tears threatened to drown her,her knees nearly buckling as she stared at the cold corpse of her James.

 

The chief royal secretary, Amos Diggory, catched her before she could fall. He steered her away from the dead body of her husband and made her sit far away from him.

 

“Your Majesty,” Amos tentatively greeted. “The prime minister and his secretary, Lord Weasley, have arrived.”

 

Lily hummed, urging him to continue.

 

“Your Majesty, requested an audience an audience with them, ma’am?” He reminded her. “You said it was urgent.”

 

“Ah, yes!” She started, “I remember now, thank you Amos.” She smiled.

 

In the haze of all the crying and sadness, Lily had forgotten that she had made an appointment with Albus regarding her darling son, Henry.

 

Who was currently, missing. How that happened she’d never know. 

 

She had appointed twelve guards to protect her son and none of them knew where he was. It was preposterous, the only heir to the throne, missing?

 

She was positively seething. 

 

“Should I direct them to the drawing room, ma’am?” He inquired. Lily, immediately nodded her agreement. 

 

“Anything else you need, ma’am?”he asked, pointedly looking at her deep blue robes. Lily immediately understood his pointed gaze.

 

“Oh, dear.” She murmured, “I must change into my mourning robes.” She realized sadly.

 

It was royal protocol, that if, in any circumstance a member of the royal family were to die, especially if it was sovereign ruler, the remaining family members were to wear their black mourning robes.

 

It was proper and it was respectful to the dead. Her poor sweet husband.

 

What did he do to deserve this? He was always kind and loving toward his family and people.

 

She remembered when he proposed to her. She had refused him for three times but, he never gave up.

 

She eventually said, ‘Yes’. Having grown enamoured and smitten with James and his ridiculous courting attempts.

 

The wedding had been lavish and beautiful. Courtesy of James’ mother, Queen Dorea. It was the second happiest day of her life. 

 

The first, being the birth of her son.

 

A clearing of throat interrupted her from her nostalgic musings. She looked up and saw Amos, staring at her with a patient smile.

 

“Ma’am?”He inquired, “It’s time for you to change into your mourning clothes.” He reminded her softly, pity and kindness evident in his charcoal eyes.

 

Lily, gracefully stood up and nodded. 

 

“I will do that.” She reaffirmed. 

 

“Tell the Prime minister that I’ll be late a few minutes” She stated. 

 

“Serve them tea and biscuits while, I change.” She added as an afterthought.

 

“As you wish, your Majesty.” He replied obediently, with his head bowed in deference.

 

Lily snuck one more look at her husband's corpse and sighed.

 

It was going to be a long day.

  
  
  
  


Albus Dumbledore, the prime minister and his private secretary, Percy Weasley, arrived at the magnificent and ancient Peverell Castle.

 

The castle was as medieval as they came and was surrounded by water moat, making the castle look both ethereal and dangerous. 

 

The both of them waited fifteen feet from the imposing gatehouse. The whole castle was surrounded by wards so ancient it disintegrated anyone who crossed them without the explicit permission of a member of the royal family.  

He involuntarily shuddered.

 

“Have they located him yet, Percy?” he asked anxiously, adjusting the cuffs 

of his robes.

 

Percy looked at him from the corner of his eyes and sighed.“I’m afraid they haven’t found him yet, sir.”

 

If Albus had been more undignified than he already was, he would have rubbed his hands over his face in exhaustion.

 

When Her majesty, had requested an audience with him, he had known exactly what she wanted to talk about.

 

Her missing son.

 

His Majesty, the new King Henry, had been on self appointed vacation on Albania, when he vanished. 

 

That was three days ago.

 

It was all his fault if only he hadn’t allowed the Prince to—

 

No, it was not his fault. The Prince had blackmailed him with sensitive information. That certain information could not be allowed to surface. It would destroy Albus’ reputation. 

 

But, was it worth it? 

 

_ Yes, it was. _ Albus, convinced himself. They were at war with Grindelwald, Britain, needed stability, not  _ chaos. _

 

He had sent his best trackers to try and pinpoint the location of the new King but, to no avail.

 

He had even tried to send the new King’s former teacher, Alastor Moody. After much anticipation,the battle scarred, retired auror had returned yesterday suspiciously in a good mood.

 

“Glad to see I taught that boy something, Albus!” He cackled maniacally, his fake eye eerily focused on Albus.

 

“What do you mean, Alastor?”He questioned with his eyes narrowed. He didn’t trust the war veteran, no matter how much the royal family recommended him.

 

“What I  _ meant  _  was….” Alastor trailed of and shook his head, a mischievous smile forming in his ugly scarred face.

 

“You know what?”he chuckled, “I’ll let the  _ great  _ Albus Dumbledore figure it out himself.” he praised mockingly. Before disapparating without a word.

 

After their conversation, Alastor had mysteriously cut of any means of communication he once had with the royal family and the government.

 

Albus, had dismissed the retired auror’s sudden reclusiveness as spiteful actions of a graying old man. 

 

He had refocused all his attentions on finding the new King and was rewarded in his efforts with a name.

 

Tom Riddle.

 

Before Henry had disappeared, he had apparently looked for the name in the Ministry archives.

 

Albus had read the files himself and could attest to its uselessness. It was, perhaps, the thinnest file he had ever seen in his life. 

 

All the information it contained was rudimentary.

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle. Born December 31, 1926. Muggleborn, never went to Hogwarts. Black hair, green eyes and a clean record. There was no known employments, lodgings or addresses.

 

The file was a dead end.

 

There was no indication on why Henry, would ever pay attention to the muggleborn. There was nothing special about Tom Riddle, except maybe, his suspiciously clean file.

 

He would have to look more on this ‘Tom Riddle.” The more he thought of the boy the more suspicious he became.

 

The timing of Henry’s inquiry in the ministry was especially suspicious too. The young King had run straight to the ministry after his friend's death. 

 

Luna Lovegood.

 

Could this ‘Tom Riddle’ be somehow connected to the gruesome murder of Luna Lovegood?

 

Before he could contemplate more on the mysterious ‘Tom Riddle’, a brown haired man with an smart aristocratic suit suddenly apparated in front of them

 

Albus’ hand immediately went to his wand, war reflexes kicking in. He relaxed slightly when he recognized the the man to be Amos Diggory.

 

But he did not let the firm grip on his wand loosen.

 

“Bunny.” He stated. 

 

Amos, rolled his eyes and replied accordingly.

 

“Hop,hop,hop till morning.”

 

Albus couldn’t help the crinkling of his face as he heard the 

ridiculous phrase come out of his old friends mouth.

 

“Amos! It’s been such a long time!” He greeted with a twinkle in his eyes. 

 

Amos didn’t react outwardly, his face stoic as ever as he examined Albus’ face, as if searching for something. 

 

“I wish I had time for pleasantries, Albus.” He replied succinctly. “But,the Queen Mother, has instructed me to escort you to drawing room. Where you will wait quietly while, the house elves serve you tea and biscuits.”

 

Amos’ eyes conveyed what his mouth couldn’t.

 

_ She’s not happy, _

 

Albus gulped and nodded. 

 

“Of course, lead the way Amos.”

 

They walked the grand halls of Peverell Caste, their shoes far too loud in the deafening silence. The opulent walls were adorned with gold and silver, each hall seemed to compete in its grandness. 

 

No matter how many times Albus visited, he still fought to marvel and gawk.

 

There was however, one thing Albus did not like about Peverell Castle.

 

Portraits.

 

Hundreds of portraits of former sovereigns,Queens and Prince and Princess lined the wall. Albus felt like a circus animal. They laughed and whispered, pointed and jeered.

 

He pointedly ignored them choosing instead to look at the back of Amos’ head.

 

They finally came to a stop in front of a red door. Amos’ flicked his wand and looked back expectantly at Albus.

 

He couldn’t shake of the feeling that he was walking into a trap, Amos’ comforting smile only worsened the feeling.

 

He gestured for Percy to follow him. They both made their way in the familiar drawing room the late king and him had used for meetings.

 

“Please, wait for her Majesty here. She will be with you shortly.” 

 

Amos gave him one last meaningful glance before using his wand to once again close the door.

 

Percy and he sat in comfortable silence.

 

A house elf apparated and quietly put biscuits and tea in the extravagant coffee table.

 

And they sat and waited, quietly sipping their tea. Waiting for the hurricane that was Lily Peverell.

  
  


Harry had not planned to have an impromptu trip to Albania. In fact, he had never planned to leave the country at all.

 

But he couldn’t just let it go. He wouldn’t.

 

Luna was his friend. She was like the sister he had never had.

 

And to personally see that...monster murder his sister. It made his blood boil and his skin itch.

 

The murderer even had the gall to attend Luna’s funeral. As if nothing had ever happened. As if he wasn’t the person who mutilated her body to the point of not being recognized.

 

Tom Riddle, He had introduced himself. A mocking sincere smile misplaced in his disgusting face.

 

Some might consider his face to be angelic, ethereal. But all Harry saw was a man with a black heart and a disgusting fake face.

 

A face that hid the true nature of a demon.

 

Harry shook the monster’s hands, bile rising at his throat at the thought of touching  _ him. _

 

But, Harry held back. Stiff smile in place,  _ soon.  _ He reassured himself.

 

“Were you a friend of Luna, your highness?” Tom asked conversationally, as they strolled the graveyard.

 

_ -Blood. So much blood. A black-haired man. The gurgle and whimpers of Luna, choking on her own blood as the man repeatedly stabbed her. _

 

_ Swish. _

 

_ Stab. _

 

_ Swish. _

 

_ Stab. _

 

_ So much blood. Luna…… _

 

Harry gritted his teeth as the memory weighed down on him again, tears threatening to fall at the corner of his eyes.  

 

His throat wobbled as he spoke. “I  _ was.” _

 

Tom Riddle observed him, a sharp glint in his eyes.

 

“I take it you were close, yes?”he inquired.

 

“We  _ were.”  _ He admitted somberly.

 

- _ ”Harry! Harry! Look, I made a flower bracelet!” Beamed a ten-year old Luna, eager to show her new friend her hard work. _

 

_ “Why’d you make make a flower bracelet, Luna?” He asked curiously. _

 

_ Luna’s face grew determined and serious, she took Harry’s hand on hers and said: _

 

_ “Because you’re going to be my bestfriend forever, Harry.” _

 

_ Harry smiled brightly and tightened his hold on her hand. “Of course I’ll be your bestfriend forever Luna.” _

 

_ Luna giggled happily and tackled him for a hug, causing him to tumble to the grass. _

 

_ Suddenly she sat up out of his arms, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “Catch me if you can slowpoke!”She bolted away, laughing. _

 

_ “Hey! No fair, I wasn’t ready yet!”   _

_ - _

 

“Do you want her back, Harry?” He urged, an unholy light entering his eyes.”Did you love her?”

 

Harry snapped out of his reverie and glared at the intruding figure. “Why are you asking this questions?” he snapped, levelling his wand at the smirking wizard.

 

Riddle’s smirk widened, undeterred by the wand pointing at his face.

 

“ _ Because…..”  _ Riddle paused. “I know how to bring her back.”

 

Bring her back? From the dead? Harry almost laughed.

 

“That’s impossible!” He jeered. “Nobody can bring someone back from the dead.”

 

Riddle smiled, all teeth, like a predator who had just cornered his prey. “Oh, but there  _ is  _ a way.”

 

“The Resurrection stone.” Riddle stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

This time, Harry did laugh, albeit, more mockingly.  “The Resurrection stone?” He wheezed. “It’s not  _ real.” _

 

The Deathly Hallows had been a myth that had always surrounded his family. It was a story of three powerful objects that had supposedly belonged to his family.

 

He had always thought the story had been a bunch of codswallop. He wasn’t about to stop now.  Especially not for  _ this  _ man.

 

“It’s real.” Riddle claimed. “I’ll show you if you want.”

 

Harry bit his lip,conflicted. He knew it wasn’t true. That it was probably a hoax. But what if it  _ wasn’t?  _ What if somehow, someway. Riddle could be telling the truth?

 

He swallowed thickly, having made up his mind. “Fine.” He bit back. “ _ Show  _ me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Say hi on tumblr, it's chantalatao3


End file.
